Lovely Problem
by kimbby242
Summary: Robin and Starfire have always been together. But when Robin gets hurt, he is overcome with a new love for the girl that saved his life.(It used to be called New Love. Corny huh)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Ember and Fletcher, and you may not use them without my consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her breathing came in hard gasps from her lungs, but she still ran on. She turned her head around to try to glimpse her pursuer. There he came, his eyes glowing with pure hatred. She gasped, and ran with newfound energy in her terror.

Elsewhere, the Titans were in a bigger problem. Slade had released Overload, and he had made himself even more powerful by tapping in to the main power lines in Jump City. The Titans were thrust into darkness as their source of light, their only hope for defeating this monster, burned out. Raven and Beastboy found each other and fumbled around, calling out for their teammates. Starfire illuminated the night and her other three teammates appeared. "Where is Robin?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Robin had wandered in the direction of what sounded like someone running. "Slade." he said aloud. He heard a sound. He whirled around to see a blue light coming over the top of the hill. _Cyborg!_ he thought. _He and the team will help me catch Slade. _"Cyborg it's me!" he called. He reached the top of the hill, and soon realized his unfortunate mistake.

The young girl reached the top of the hill, panting and gasping for breath. _If only I could have some light,_ she thought. _Then this chase would be over._ She looked up. Light! It was over the hill! Victory was hers. Her life would be free from her living nightmare.

When she reached the top of the hill, she realized the light was not the kind of light she had hoped for. This light could not only damage her pursuer, but it was damaging another as well. In the arms of this living light, a boy was loosing his own fight. The living light was electric, and it was electrocuting the boy. She rushed forward. She could help, she was sure she could. She ran toward the monster, and faded into the night.

The monster saw her, even as she faded away before him. She reached up and yanked of the chip that made his its face, wrenching it free of its electric body.

She did it, she had destroyed the monster! But with it, she had destroyed her only chance of helping herself get away from him. But as she looked back into the night, he was gone. She was safe. _At least for now,_ she thought.

She then turned her attention to the boy, who had fallen and was lying motionless on the ground a few yards in front of her. She jogged over to him and rolled him over onto his back. She paused. She recognized this person. She didn't remember where from, but she definitely had seen him before. The colorful costume, that mysterious mask…

It didn't matter who he was now, he needed help. She was too distracted to realize that yet another person was also coming over the hill.

Starfire flew along the ground, still searching for Robin. As she neared the top of a small hill, she spotted two figures below. One was standing beside another on the ground.

"Robin!" she cried. Automatically assuming this girl was his attacker, she flew into action.

"Leave Robin alone!" she screamed, and fired at the figure with her star bolts. But as soon as she stopped to see what had happened to the person, she was gone. She had disappeared before her very eyes.

Starfire picked up Robin's limp body and flew back to the rest of her friends. "I have successfully found Robin," she sighed, looking at him.

"We better take him back to the tower. It'll be better for him, and for the rest of us." Raven said matter of factly. "Where did you find him anyway?"

"At the bottom of that hill lying on the ground. Will he be, alright?"

"Probably, but we better get back to the tower. We're not taking any chances." Raven said, glancing at Robin.

The group headed in the direction of the tower. They were almost there, when they heard a blood-curdling scream.

A shiver ran down Beastboy's spine. "That, was the scariest thing, I have ever heard." he whispered.

_It's him! But it can't be him! I have to get away from this nightmare before it's too late…_so she ran. She ran in the direction of what seemed to be a group of people walking. _Perfect! He won't attack me now…_ But he was catching up, and fast. He eyes looked even more terrible than ever, and there was no smile on his face this time. He was furious, and it just made him run faster. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"There it is again!" Beastboy said, shuddering. "But where on earth is it coming from?"

"Please make that unpleasant sound go away," Starfire said. She cringed at every cry.

With Robin unconscious, Cyborg took control of the situation. "Star, take Robin to the tower and stay there with him, but be ready in case we call for your help." Starfire nodded and set out toward her destination.

"B.B., Raven, let's go see where that noise is coming from."

But the three did not even need to go to the problem, because the problem came to them. A girl with jet-black hair came racing toward them, looking behind her. As she looked in front of her again, she almost skidded right into the three Titans, but quickly faded into the night.  
"Dude? Where'd she go?" All three looked around, but saw or heard nothing. The girl had simply vanished.


	2. ch 2

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Ember and Fletcher, and you may not use them without my consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She panted heavily, glad that no one could see her. And best of all, her plan had worked. As she watched, his shadow stopped, turned, and fled in the opposite direction. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. Once again, she was free of her nightmare for the moment.

The girl turned her attention to the three who had unknowingly saved her life. They were absolutely clueless of what had just happened. _Good. I'd like to keep it that way, _she thought to herself. But not all of them were as clueless as she thought. One girl with a blue hooded cape seemed to sense her presence. She was looking straight at her and didn't even know it. Or did she?

Raven looked in the direction that these thoughts and feeling were coming from. Whoever's they were, were a little harder to read, but she knew someone was there.

"Beastboy, there's someone here," Raven whispered. She kept looking in the direction of the thoughts, and cautiously took a step forward. The thoughts, as she thought they would, moved away from her.

"Say what? You mean there _was_ someone here Raven. Whoever that girl was, she's gone now. She completely disappeared."

"Beastboy, I'm reading thoughts, and they're coming from this direction," Raven said. "I can feel it." She took another step forward. The thoughts retreated again.

Beastboy and Cyborg just stared. They followed Raven though.

"Well, there's no one here. If there were, they would have come out by now." Cyborg headed for the tower. Beastboy followed.

Raven took one last look back, then walked swiftly to catch up with the boys.

The girl didn't bother to follow the group of three. Her hunter was nowhere in sight, and she had heard his footsteps long after she had hid in the trio. He must have kept going. Watching them walk away just a bit longer, she turned away from the Titans and headed toward the city.

The Titans arrived at the tower, eager to see how Robin was doing. Starfire had laid him down in the medical room. Unfortunately, he was still unconscious, but at least he was okay.

According to testing, Robin had been electrocuted. "Probably by Overload," Raven said. "A few more seconds, and he would have died."

"Yeah but Overload wouldn't let somebody live! I mean, he's stupid, but not that stupid," Beastboy said. "Why would he let him live?"

"Who knows, but it's a good thing he did," Cyorg said quietly, looking at Robin.

About five minutes later, Robin began to stir.

"He is awakening!" Starfire cried in her most joyful voice. Everyone in the room hurried over to the bed. Robin began to open his eyes, little by little. He made a soft moan and turned his head up from its sideways position. "Star?" he asked weakly, looking at the tall girl. He smiled warmly.

"Oh Robin!" she cried. She hugged his head against her chest, stroking his hair. He put one hand on her arm. "I am glad that you are unharmed," she said with relief.

Yet another horrifying scream came from downstairs. Everyone looked up. "What was that?" asked Robin, looking very confused. Fists were hammering on the door of the tower.

"Let me in! Let me in!" a girl screamed.

_Why can't he just leave?_ "Leave me alone! Go away!" She pounded her fists into the heavy steel door, hoping someone would hear her.

"I'm not going anywhere," said a low voice beside her. The door in front of them creaked. The boy gasped, and then was gone.

The girl she had seen with the blue cape quickly opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw her, but she said nothing and ushered her inside. The dark girl peeked out the door to see if anyone was there, shook her head, and closed it. The dark teen watched her so intently that it made the girl feel uncomfortable. After the girl had caught her breath, she introduced herself.

"Um, hi, I'm Ember, and well, I came because I needed a hiding place for a few minutes." Ember said. "I won't be long." The girl Raven looked at her for a second, then nodded. The mysterious girl obviously wasn't much of a talker, or very social.


	3. ch 3

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Ember and Fletcher, and you may not use them without my consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark girl told Ember to follow her. She led her up to the main room, where the two other Titans she had seen were sitting on the couch, looking at Ember. She didn't notice.

The place was huge! It was like nothing Ember had ever seen. The rooms were big, the windows were big, and the view was awesome. Everything was great.

"Wow," she said to herself. "I would love to live here." She walked around, and then noticed the two were looking at her, plus a tall girl that had just come in. The girl was starring at her. Ember reddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ember. I came because, I well, needed a hiding place for a couple of minutes. Your tower was the closest. Your friend Raven already figured me out. I have-"

"The ability to disappear. I kind of figured." Raven said in a flat tone.

"When you disappeared suddenly, I read your mind. I knew something was there." She threw a glance at a green boy. He smiled innocently at her.

"Hey, aren't you the chick that came running toward us?" the green boy asked her. Before she could reply, the boy in the costume staggered out and flopped on the couch. Like the tall girl, his eyes widened when he saw her.

Ember was thrilled to see that Robin, the boy she had rescued, was all right. After the joyful moment had passed, the green teenager repeated his question.

"I said, weren't you the chick that came running toward us?" he asked. His was scanning her from head to toe.

"Yeah," she said. "I was-"

"Why?" he asked again.

Well, um, it's kind of a long story…" she mumbled.

"Anytime you're ready to tell, we're ready to hear it." Raven said sarcastically.

"It started when my now ex-boyfriend, Fletcher, decided to use my powers for his own evil ways. Robbing banks, break-ins, even a murder. All with my help."

"Then why'd you do it?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"He threatened me! After I finally decided to stand up to him, he threatened to hurt me. So I ran away. I had no other choice!"

"Couldn't you have done your invisible act and gotten away from him?" Beastboy asked. "You hid from us and we didn't even find you." Raven glared at him. "Well, most of us didn't," Beastboy laughed awkwardly.

"That would have been a great idea if he didn't have powers as well. He has heat-seeking vision, and that power is enough to find me, even when I am invisible. But when I'm with other people, he doesn't try to attack me. He doesn't want his abilities to be discovered, only mine." She sighed. "I wish I could get away from him. He's like a living nightmare to me."

Raven listened to Ember's story. The girl droned on and on and on and on, though she had already explained why she was here. Plus she had said she was only going to be here for a 'couple of minutes'. It had been more than a few, and she could be reading her book or meditating with such time.

"So, let me get this straight: your boyfriend was chasing you, so you used us for cover?" Raven raised an eyebrow at this girl.

"Only because I know he won't hurt anyone around me, at least when I'm using my powers."

Robin, who was usually questioning everybody for possible evidence, sat quietly, looking at Ember. He seemed to have a slightly confused look on his face.

"Robin, you have said anything at all. What's the matter?" Cyborg asked him.

He sat for a moment, then spoke, looking at Ember. "I recognize you," he said quietly. "You're the girl who saved my life."

"Oh!" Ember said quickly, blushing slightly. "But, you passed out. How could you have known it was me?"

"How did you find Robin anyway?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, when I was running from Fletcher, I saw a light. Fletcher can't sense heat at all for at least five minutes after he's been blinded. So when I saw some light ahead of me, I ran toward it, intending to blind him. Then I saw that the light was alive, and that it was electrocuting Robin. I ended up saving Robin's life."

Suddenly, Starfire sat beside Robin and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ember looked at everyone, wondering if this was a regular thing with Robin and Starfire.

Though her identity had been explained, Robin continued to look at Ember, smiling. Starfire touched his arm, causing him to look up. "What is it Star?"

"I was wondering if you might be at all hungry," she said. She rubbed her stomach. "I am!"

"I'm with Star. I'm absolutely starved!" Beastboy said racing into the kitchen. "Where's my tofu?!" he yelled as he rummaged through the fridge. Cyborg wandered into the kitchen, went to the freezer, then to the microwave. A few seconds later, out popped his baby-back ribs. Raven was already sitting at the counter, drinking her herbal tea. Raven told Robin to eat soup. Robin looked at Cyborg.

"She's right man. It'll make you feel better."

Robin sighed and went to open a can of soup, and a box of pizza.


	4. ch 4

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Ember and Fletcher, and you may not use them without my consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ember stared at the hungrily eating (or drinking) Titans. She was very hungry herself, but she dared not say anything. They looked up at her from time to time. Robin constantly looked at her, a small smile playing on his face. Starfire was watching him watch her, but she didn't look happy at all.

Ember felt so stupid just watching the group eat, she finally said something.

"Uh, guys? I'd better go now, I gotta go get my own dinner and find a place to sleep tonight." She hadn't meant to sound hopeful that they would let her stay, but she had. She turned to leave, but someone stopped her.

"You don't have to go so soon Ember," Robin said. He quickly withdrew his hand from hers. "Well, not unless you really want to." He looked at her again.

Raven muttered her disapproval to herself. Cyborg shrugged and kept eating.

"Yeah! Come on, stay with us! You know you want to…" Beastboy said beaming at her. Starfire didn't say anything or do anything. She looked at her hands in her lap.

"Well, okay." She hesitantly followed Robin as he led her by the hand into a room. It wasn't fancy. It had a bed, a couple shelves, a dresser, and a closet. The room was painted a tanish color.

_How cool! A room of my own. It is a little tacky… _she mused. _But at least they're letting me stay with them. I mean, how often do the Teen Titans take in girls like me?_

Robin stood looking around. "I know it's kind of tacky and all, but it's the only spare bedroom we have, unless you want to sleep on the couch in the living room," he said.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't care. It's actually very nice; I've never had a room of my own before," Ember murmured.

"Really?" Robin was astonished.

"Really."

"Oh. Well, I've gotta go. It's my turn to do the dishes tonight," he said smiling. Ember giggled. She sighed as he walked out. She never thought that a super hero could be so…cool.

Starfire noticed that Robin had an unmistakable "zoning out" smile on his face. He started to hum as he began collecting the dishes and put them in the sink. He started quietly singing to himself as he scrubbed.

_Baby, baby_

_The stars are shining for you_

_And just like me I'm sure that they adore you _

_Baby, baby_

_Go walking through the forest_

_The birds above a' singing you a chorus…_

_(Amy Grant)_

Star's mouth dropped. That song! They had sung that song on the top of the roof! Together! Had he forgotten?! Yet he still sang away, so quietly no one noticed, but just loud enough that if someone listened, they could hear. With her mouth set into a hard frown, she stomped off to her room. But Robin kept on singing, not even noticing Starfire had left.

The others looked up as Starfire walked out angrily. They looked at Robin, who was _still_ singing.

"Dude? Star just walked out! And you're singing?" Beastboy was shocked. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Robin glanced at them. "She's not a baby, she can handle her issues on her own." He dried the dishes, put them away, grabbed some pizza, and went down the hall without saying a word.

Robin quietly knocked on Ember's door. Like Raven, she opened the door so that you could barely see her face. But when she saw that it was Robin, she opened the door wider, inviting him to come in. He returned the smile and walked in.

She had put on some pajamas that Starfire had lent her earlier. They were silky and pink. _She looks so pretty in pink, especially silk,_ Robin thought to himself. _Pink looks so nice with her black hair. _

He sat down on the bed. "I came because I… never got to thank you for saving my life. And I brought you pizza; I thought you might be hungry. Were you? I'll, I'll take it back if you're not," he stammered.

She laughed, a very beautiful laugh. She looked at him with her emerald eyes, sparkling like gems.

"Oh, I'm pretty hungry Robin. Don't you remember? I told you guys that I ran away from my boyfriend and hide with your friends. I did tell you that, didn't I?" She looked at him.

"I guess. I think I was still a little dazed from my fall."

"Do you remember anything?"

"A little." He concentrated, trying to remember. "I remember being electrocuted by Overload, but I passed out kind of in the middle of the whole thing. I remember hitting the ground, because I felt it, then I remember a girl standing over me," he smiled. "You."

His smile faded. "Wait, did you say you had a boyfriend?"

Ember quickly looked down and fiddled with her hands uncomfortably. "Um, Robin? Are you and Starfire… together? I noticed that after I explained that I had saved your life to Beastboy, she started acting, well, you know… protective of you. And when I looked at Raven, she had a smile on her face. I think she likes the fact that you two are together."

Robin became silent. "I've got to go now," he said awkwardly. He quickly got up from the bed and left the room.


	5. ch 5

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Ember and Fletcher, and you may not use them without my consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stood quietly outside the door. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only words, but thoughts that completely explained why Star had been so upset. Thoughts like, _He's so cool, too bad Starfire loves him,_ and _She's beautiful, funny, what else could a guy ask for? _Raven frowned. Star was also funny and beautiful. What was different about this girl?

She looked up as Robin came out. He didn't notice her standing there.

"I don't think those were Starfire's 'own issues' Robin. I think they're yours."

Robin turned and saw Raven. She was glaring at him. He sighed and walked over.

"Look Raven, it's not what you think it is. Ember and I are just…"

"In love?" Robin looked away. "That's what I thought. You used to be in love with Starfire, remember? You see the girl that saved your life, and dump the one you've loved for almost a year? She still loves you, you know. She still loves you even though she's crying in her room because you hurt her." Raven said. It was the longest speech she had ever given Robin. She sighed. "You can at least go tell Starfire your sorry."

"Raven, were you happy that Star and I were together?"

"Well of course I was! You two love each other, and you should be together." Raven glared even harder, her mouth starting to come up as she clenched her teeth.

"I got news for you then Raven. It's over. Starfire doesn't need me anymore, and I love Ember. She's the greatest girl I've seen in my entire life, and nothing can change that," he growled. "Not even you."

Raven couldn't control herself any longer. "Do you even know how it feels to be dumped? Neglected?! Deserted?!? Well I do! If you could just put yourself in her shoes, you could understand just how much you crushed her heart!!!" Raven's four red eyes replaced her indigo ones. "You stupid, idiotic boy!!" she yelled. "You'll never understand how much damage you did!! While you're sitting over here laughing your dumb head off with your dumb girl, she's crying her heart out because of YOU!!!"

Raven headed toward him, and Robin turned and ran to his room. He slammed the door in her face. "You can hide from me Robin, but you won't be able to hide from her," a voice growled. Then it was gone.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. He slid to the ground, leaning against his door. Raven was right. How could he have just deserted Star?

Raven walked back to her room, mad at herself for losing control. As she walked past Starfire's room, she could still hear the girl sobbing. She decided to try and comfort her.

"Star?" She looked at the Tamaranian girl. Her head was buried in her pillow, and she was sobbing quietly. The dark Titan tried her best to say soothing words. "Starfire, I'm sure he didn't mean it. How do you even know he was singing it about Ember?" She came and sat on the pink fluffy bed.

"He-he only sings it when he's with me," she stammered. She looked at Raven. Her eyes were blood-shot from crying. She sat up, sniffing.

"Well, he could have been thinking of you," Raven said desperately. She wasn't very good at this.

"Friend Raven, I know you are trying to make me happy again, but I know very well what is going on. Do not try to tell me otherwise. Please."

Raven sighed. She began to walk out of the room. "Thank you though," Star said. Raven smiled. "Your welcome."

Ember was terrified at what she had heard outside her door. Robin and Raven's voices yelling, then a deep dark voice that roared at Robin. The sounds had then begun to move away from her door, down the hall. She left her pizza, peeked out, then ran to the main room of the tower.

She skidded into the kitchen. Cyborg and Beastboy were still playing video games. They looked up and saw her. "You any good at game station?" Cyborg asked.

"A little," Ember said.

"Then come over and play with us! Where've you been anyway? And where's everybody else?" Beastboy asked.

"They're all in their rooms I think."

"What was all that yellin' about?" Cyborg asked.

"No idea," she lied. She went and played with the two boys, glad she could get away from the yelling and crying.

"Are you hungry?" Beastboy asked. Ember nodded.

"Didn't Robin bring you pizza?" Cyborg inquired.

"Well yeah, but I'm still hungry. It was a really small piece," Ember lied again. It was actually a freakishly large piece of pizza that would make even a giant full.

"Now I have an excuse for you to try my tofu! I promise you, you'll love it." Beastboy ran to the fridge, skidding on the floor. He yanked open the fridge, ripped open the package of tofu bacon, zapped it in the microwave, plopped it on a plate, and handed it to her. She looked at it. Cyborg crept up behind her. "Don't eat it…" a voice whispered. "It's a vile substance!"

Ember looked at it again. "Well, only one way to find out," she said testily. She took a fork and popped some into her mouth. She chewed slowly and thoughtfully. Cyborg's jaw dropped. She looked at him and laughed.

"It's okay, I've had worse." Cyborg had trouble picking his jaw up off the floor. Beastboy smiled then frowned, then smiled again. He didn't know whether to take the comment as a compliment or an insult.

Starfire sat in her room. She didn't know what to think. Robin had just left her for another girl. She sighed. On earth, you were able to pick anyone you wanted to be with. Though at the moment, she did not like the entire idea. She sighed again. She wanted to talk to Robin, about anything except Ember. She left her room for his.

"Robin? Robin are you there?" she asked. She knocked. A groan came from inside. Starfire gasped. "Robin are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I, come in?"

"No."

She opened the door to Robin's dark room. She never had liked it much. Robin was never in his room that much, except to sleep and look for Slade. But he wasn't even doing that much anymore.

She closed the door behind her. She stood for a moment, not knowing what to say. There wasn't really that much to say anyway. She was the first to speak.

"Robin, Raven told me you had some sort of dispute. What was it about?"

Robin's face hardened at the mention of Raven. He looked at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Starfire, I'm sure," he said rather harshly.

"Would you like me to tell a joke of some sort?"

"Not really."

"Oh. What about conversation of your adventures with Slade?"

"No."

"Oh. Would you like me to… leave?"

"Yes."

Though his answer stung Starfire's heart, she forced herself to follow his wishes. She turned away and left. He didn't stop her.


	6. ch 6

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Ember and Fletcher, and you may not use them without my consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was leaning against the wall opposite of Robin's door. Her eyes looked concerned for her friend.

Starfire sighed and walked up to her dark friend. "He did not wish to talk to me. He wished for me to…leave him alone."

Raven twisted her mouth into a sideways frown. "I kind of figured."

Ember listened to Starfire and Raven's conversation about Robin. She hadn't meant to tear Starfire and Robin apart. She had just wanted to be friends with everyone. Okay, she had wanted to be more than friends with Robin, but because Starfire loved him, she wouldn't get in the way.

Ember heard Star's footsteps coming to the kitchen. _Good,_ she thought. _Now I can talk to her about this whole thing. _Beastboy and Cyborg were busy playing game station, so they wouldn't mind or pay attention to "girl talk".

"Star?" Ember whispered to the alien. The tall girl looked at her and smiled. _Good, she's not mad at me._ "I'm real sorry about, you know, you and Robin. From now on, I'll try to just ignore him. I really didn't mean to ruin the relationship between the two of you."

"It is alright friend Ember. Raven had explained to me that it is mostly Robin that I need to, 'worry about'. I know that you are sorry. And though you did not do anything, I forgive you."

"Do you want me to stay away from Robin? I won't be offended if you say yes."

Starfire sighed and looked at her. "Yes please."

"Alright. I promise I will."

There was an awkward silence. Ember tried to change the subject. She desperately wanted to befriend the alien girl.

"So, what did you come out to do?"

"I really am not sure."

"Do you know how to braid?"

"I once asked friend Raven what it was to 'braid' and she showed me how, but did not wish to braid with me." Starfire's green eyes twinkled with happiness. "Might you wish to 'braid' with me?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Might you also like to partake in a 'sleepover' in the living room?"

"Sounds like fun to me!"

After persuading the boys to leave, the two girls ran to get prepared for the sleepover. Giggling, they scurried to their rooms and got lots of pillows, blankets, and Starfire's white teddy bear, and went to the living room.

"Thanks for not being mad at me Starfire."

Robin brought up to the team that they should ask Ember to join them. The girl had been with them for so long, and yet had never been officially asked to join the team.

"She can control her powers very well, we've seen that." Robin was trying to talk his team into accepting Ember.

"Yeah, and she rocks at game station!" Beastboy was thrilled about that. Raven glared at him. "Shutting up now." He said.

"I can't see why not. She's pretty good with training and all. I say let her in." Cyborg told everyone.

"Whatever." Raven wasn't paying attention to anything but her fascinating book.

"Glorious!" Starfire was overjoyed. "My other best friend will now join us!"

Ember sat on the roof of the tower. It was sunset, and it was great to watch it from way up high. She sighed. She had told her new friends that she would only stay for a few minutes when she first came. Gradually, that few minutes had turned into a few days, then a few weeks. She had fought along side them, and had been accepted into their "family". Now, she had been with the Titans for two months. _Oh well,_ she thought. _At least they're not mad at me, not even Raven. Plus, Fletcher can't get me when I'm with them. _

The door behind her creaked. Ember gasped. Had he found her? She quickly turned. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Robin, with nothing but a big smile on his face. Remembering her promise to Starfire, she quickly turned back around, pretending to not care as he came to sit beside her.

"Hey." The friendly voice was full of care.

"Hi." She tried to sound casual. She didn't even look his way when he scooted closer to her side.

"The team has been talking Ember," he said.

"Oh? About what?"

"You. We want you to be part of the Titans team. Everybody agrees that you qualify. What do you say? You want to join us?" His face was incredibly hopeful. She thought she heard him hold his breath.

"Well…" she thought for a moment just to tease him. "Alright."

Robin let his breath out and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Great!" He swiftly got up and walked back to the door. "Wait till I tell the others!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. _Oh, who am I trying to fool. I really do love him,_ she thought. _But I can't! I promised Starfire that I would stay away from him. She loves him even more than I ever will. I won't break my promise to her. I won't!_

Robin hurried back down the stairs to the rest of the team. "She accepts!" He was blissfully happy.

"You sure seem thrilled Robin," Raven said. Her usual plain tone had a hint of irritation in it. She glared at him. Her penetrating eyes looked right through him. "Where's Ember?"

"On the roof. Why?" Robin and Raven seemed to be having a silent battle. The rest of the group watched them as they started argue back and forth. It was unusual for Robin to argue with Raven, and for Raven to argue at all. They had no clue what had been going on, not even Starfire. When Robin let out his first strong yell, Starfire stepped in.

"Friends! Please cease the yelling!! Friends must never behave this way!!!" She pushed them apart. The two turned their backs to each other. "Thank you. Now, what might you be quarrelling about?"

"Nothing," they both said. Ember appeared in the middle of the room, her eyes full of sadness. She had been listening the whole time.

"Raven?" she said quietly. "Robin just came up to ask me if I would join, then came back to you guys. We didn't say or do anything else." There was a look of knowing in her sad eyes as she looked at Raven. Starfire looked confused.

Raven's face calmed and her fists relaxed and fell to her sides. "Alright," she said coolly. "Thank you for telling me." She looked back at Robin, who still looked angry. She walked out of the room.

Starfire looked even more confused than ever. She looked from Robin to Ember, from Robin to Ember. "PLEASE tell me what is going on," Starfire said desperately. "Nobody has been sharing anything with me." Ember took Starfire by the arm and led her out of the room and into hers.

They sat on the tan bed in the tan room. "Star," Ember sighed. "Raven thinks that Robin and I are getting together and that he is dumping you, and she doesn't like it. She was yelling at Robin because he was acting like we had been talking about love and all. When I came in and told her otherwise, she stopped yelling." Ember looked at the Tamaranian. "Do you understand now?" Starfire nodded slowly. She stood.

"I greatly thank you for your explanation," she said. "I shall now go get something to eat. Would you like to join me?" She seemed to be trying to change the subject, but Ember agreed. The girls walked to the kitchen.


	7. ch 7

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Ember and Fletcher, and you may not use them without my consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing game station again after the fight had ended.

"Man they are acting weird. Especially Robin. Since when does he argue with Raven?" Beastboy pressed the gas button with his thumb.

"Don't ask me. Girls are just weird. Always talking and fighting, then they go off and leave us. I just don't get it." Cyborg grimaced as Beastboy passed him. _Not for long,_ he thought with an evil smile on his face. Talking voices caused him to look up. Ember and Star were in the kitchen feasting on a humongous bowl of ice cream.

"And then they come out of their rooms and eat gallons of ice cream?! Girls."

"They're what? Ice cream? Count me in!" Beastboy left the video game in the dust as he flew towards the freezer. "So ladies," Beastboy said with his own gigantic bowl. "May I join you?"

"Of course friend Beastboy!" Starfire and Ember scooted over to make room for the changeling.

"Wait up!" Cyborg joined them. There wasn't any more room, so they resorted to sitting on the couch with their ice cream.

"Let's get Robin and Raven to join us," Beastboy suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea B.B.," Cyborg cautioned.

"Ah come on. They don't need to stay in their rooms all day. Time to wake up and smell the ice cream!" Ignoring all of Cyborg's warnings, Beastboy left to invite the two to eat with them. Ember finished her half a bowl and silently followed him.

Beastboy quietly knocked on Raven's door. Though she did not invite him to come in, she opened it wide enough for him to see inside her room. _There's a first time for everything,_ he thought. He was very surprised. Raven must be feeling extra nice today.

"Hey Rae, want to come drink herbal tea while we eat our ice cream?" Beastboy asked hopefully.

"Sorry Beastboy, not today. But you could bring me some if you want." Raven seemed a little distressed.

"Oky-doky." Beastboy turned to leave when a hand stopped him. He turned. Raven's eyes looked at the ground.

"Beastboy, when you bring me my tea, do you want to, maybe, go on the roof and hang out? It's pretty clear tonight." She sighed. "I need to tell someone about these feelings inside my head before I explode, again."

Beastboy was amazed. "Okay, if you're sure. And I promise, I won't tell any jokes."

He skipped down the hall, going to get Raven's tea, and more ice cream. Raven watched him a moment, then closed her door.

Ember was amazed. Raven? With Beastboy? An odd couple, but that was their choice. Since Beastboy was going to be busy with Raven, she took it upon herself to ask Robin if he wanted to join the ice cream party. She lifted her hand to knock on his door, but she just couldn't do it. She turned around just as the door opened.

"Did you want to ask me something?" The voice was welcoming.

"Well, we were having an ice cream party in the living room, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us." Ember was a little uncomfortable around Robin ever since he and Raven got in their fight.

"Sure. Ember, would you come in for a minute?" He opened the door to her. She casually looked around the room, then went and sat on his bed, waiting for him to say something. He finally did.

"Ember, I know Raven doesn't like it, but I love you. And I _know_ you love me. You're trying to mask it for Star, but I can tell what you really feel." He came and sat next to her. "You love me just as much as I love you."

_No! I don't love you! I won't! My promise to Starfire… _but she couldn't help herself. He leaned toward her, and they kissed. For one moment, they were bonded, and nothing on the earth could tear them apart. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she and him disappeared. The two floated through the roof. Neither heard the gasp that followed them.

Their outlines flew through the night sky together as one, the stars twinkling above them. No one could see them as they landed on the top of the Titans roof.

As the moment broke, Robin looked at Ember with a very confused and happy look.

"I didn't know you could make others disappear! And you can fly? I didn't know that!"

"Neither did I," Ember said, blushing. The two were alone on the roof together for half an hour, talking, laughing, completely unnoticed by the world that despised their love.

"But Robin, we can't go on after this night. It's been fun, but-" He smiled and stopped her. Ember's heart was full of sorrow. She knew what he was going to say. Though he thought it was possible, they would never be together, no matter how much they disliked it. She had already broken her promise to Starfire.

"But what? Ember, I love you, and I'm not going to let anything take you away from me."

Ember heard something fly through the air. An older teen landed directly in between them.

"So sorry to ruin your moment," he sneered. "But I'm going to take her away from you, so you better get used to it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh, guys? I'm changing my email address and all that other junk, so don't expect any more chapters for a while. But it'll have the same title, just a different pen name. Okay? Okay.


End file.
